


미노야 해피벌th데이 (Mino-ya, Happy birthday)

by kimdonghan



Series: golden days [1]
Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: FEARLESSMINOIS24, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINO, M/M, MINWOO - Freeform, Mentions of Seunghoon lol, SongKim, Winner, YG, i love songkim lol, i love them, jinwoo - Freeform, mino - Freeform, mino's birthday fic i guess, ok sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghan/pseuds/kimdonghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xxjjwww: 미노야 해피벌th데이 ((Also, what do you want for you birthday, Mino-ya?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	미노야 해피벌th데이 (Mino-ya, Happy birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg sorry i didnt proof read so sorry for the possible grammar mistakes etc!! and it may be bad omg im sorry in advance anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONG MINHO I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ALWAYS BE HAPPY !! #FearlessMinois24 whoo!
> 
> ok so this is basically a songkim fic i dont know what is the gist of this im sorry if this is bad pls forget abt me HahaHhahaha OK ENJOY FRIENDS!!! also thank u for ur effort ahah

"Mino-yah! What do you want for your birthday?" Jinwoo asked Mino nonchalantly as they play one of Mino's PlayStation games. It's a few days before Mino's birthday, and Jinwoo, a caring and a thoughtful person he is, wanted to get Mino something special for his special day.

"Yes!" the younger shouted in victory as he wins over the game he's playing with his favorite hyung (not that he doesn't like Seunghoon but this is Jinwoo. His Jinwoo-hyung!), Jinwoo, who is now sighing in defeat. 

"Hm? Wait is it that you're saying, hyung?" Mino asked as he puts the controller down on the floor and stood up going to his bed and laid down on the soft matress. 

"I said, what do you want for you birthday? Let me get you something!" Jinwoo answered while looking at Mino. 

"What do I want? Hmm..." Mino sat up straight as he thinks of the things he wants.

**You, Jinwoo-hyung.**

The younger didn't want anything but Jinwoo. His hyung makes him happy, and makes him appreciate life a lot more. But he didn't want to destroy their beautiful friendship for something that could be unrequited.

"No need to get me anything! I'm okay with you alone!" Mino teasingly wiggled his eyebrows resulting of Jinwoo throwing a pillow to his direction.

"Mino-yah! Seriously!" the older latter laughed.

"Seriously! I don't want anything! I'm fine, hyung! Thank you!" The younger insisted. 

"Okay, if you say so. But I do want something." Jinwoo told Mino, while sitting beside the younger. 

"It's not your birthday, hyung..." Mino jokingly said.

"Ya. I know, be quiet." Jinwoo glared at him. 

Jinwoo grabs Mino's right hand with both of his then started drawing circles on his palm. The younger got confused with the sudden change of mood, but he just shrugged it off. 

"You're my favorite, Mino. You make me laugh, tell me good stories, keep me entertained." The older told Mino while pressing the pads of his fingers against the other's palm. Mino isn't even paying attention to what Jinwoo is doing, but only stared at his hyung's face with adoration. 

"You're always helping me when I need a hand. You're willing to teach me things I still do not know how to do, giving me advices here and there, and comforting me everytime I feel sad. You know," Jinwoo lets out a quiet laugh, "I should be the one who's doing those to you because I'm your hyung, but it's vice-versa." Jinwoo looked down on his lap, smiling.

Mino, on the other hand, is confused as to why his hyung is saying such things randomly, but still continued to listen. 

"All I'm saying is, thank you for taking care of me, Mino. Even though I don't say that I need help, even though I don't talk that much, you can still know what's going on. I appreciate that. Thank you for being responsible of me even though I didn't tell you to, and I didn't want you to. I appreciate everything that you do, Mino. Not only the things you do to me but also to other people." Jinwoo looked at Mino, with a soft smile on his face.

"Jinwoo-hyung... Why are you saying this to me?" Mino smiled back, blushing.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I care for you as much as you care for me, and I know and appreciate everything that you do." Jinwoo said, shrugging. 

"Well, I'm good with writing songs and all... But I don't know what to say... Thank you for accepting me and keeping up with my crap all the time. I appreciate that. Thank you, Jinwoo-hyung!" The younger nudged Jinwoo with his elbow.

"Before I forget, what is it that _you_ want for _my birthday_?" Mino asked, remembering his favorite hyung's statement. 

"What _I_ want for _your_ birthday? Hmm..." Jinwoo squints his eyes, then faced Mino, both of them smiling lovingly at each other.

 

" _You_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love songkim


End file.
